The Power of Love
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Ash meets Cilan a Pokemon Connoisseur while entering the Whirl Cup, he finds himself attracted to her and she to him. Even though he's competing in the Whirl Cup, he spends his time getting to know her when she travels along with him with her sisters in tow. They get closer as the more time they spend with each other, eventually falling in love. More summary inside.


EgyptAdydos: I really love Cafemochashipping, so I decided to make a story with the pairing but with a twish. Cilan is a girl! Please R&R.

Summary: Ash meets Cilan a Pokemon Connoisseur while entering the Whirl Cup, he finds himself attracted to her and she to him. Even though he's competing in the Whirl Cup, he spends his time getting to know her when she travels along with him with her sisters in tow. They get closer as the more time they spend with each other, eventually falling in love. Later, Ash finds out that Cilan is one of the daughter's of two Elite Four Pokemon Masters and so does Team Rocket, does this mean they'll want to capture her for her parents to give up their powerful pokemon?

* * *

Ash smiled he was so excited. Finally, he and Misty were registered for The Whirl Cup Competition. A competition where Pokemon Trainers who either specialize in training Water Pokemon or simply want to enter the competition with their Water Pokemon come to compete.

Ash walked behind Brock, Misty and Professor Elm before someone bumped into him, causing him to stumble and struggle to keep his balance. "Hey! Watch where you're..." Ash trailed off as he saw who had bumped into him.

It was a girl, and to Ash she was beautiful. She had shoulder length green hair and emerald green eyes, rimmed with long lashes made her look even more beautiful. The dress she was wearing was sea-green and strapless, with golden designs near the chest area - to which Ash quickly looked away - before it flowed to her knees.

She had stumbled as well and caught her balance before looking up at him. Ash felt something in his chest - chest pain, maybe? No, it was more like a flutter when her eyes met his; she blushed and looked away before looking back at him.

"I'm sorry, I...I was just…I guess I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry…" she apologised, her voice was very soft and had a slight musical quality about it that Ash could hear.

"It's okay," Ash murmured, rubbing his neck and smiling awkwardly at her.

Pickachu looked at his trainer with confusion; Ash was known to have a temper with anyone, so why would this girl be any different? Then Pikachu noticed the blush on Ash's cheeks and his racing heartbeat, he figured it out. Ash liked her, he liked her a lot and judging by the way her heart was pounding her chest and the blush spread on her cheeks, she found him equally attractive.

"I should apologise also, I wasn't looking were I was going either. Are you entering the Whirl Cup Competition?" Ash asked curiously.

Pikachu perked up and looked at her as well. He wondered if she was a good trainer, and what would his trainer do if he was to face his newly founded crush in a battle? Would Ash go easy on her? This wasn't like a friendship, this was more and Pikachu knew that humans tended to do weird things when the other gender was involved - or that could just be Brock.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm not entering," she paused and then gave a soft smile. "My sister Cress is though, she trains Water Pokemon." she finished before looking at Ash, then at Pikachu and gave a soft squeal of surprise and excitement.

"A Pikachu, a male Pikachu! Aw, he's so cute!" she said giving them a smile.

"Male Pikachu?" Ash questioned as he glanced at Pikachu.

"You didn't know? That's okay; females are harder to find than males in the wild and even rarer getting from a breeder. I know because I've studied them – Pokemon, I mean. I had to as a little girl, so is Pikachu your Pokemon?" she gushed.

"Yeah, he's my best buddy and partner." Ash answered before frowning. "I haven't told you my name, I'm Ash, and you are..." he trailed off.

"Pika, Pi…Pika -" **(Yes, I am)** Pikachu tried to say as he shifted on Ash's shoulder.

She giggled and gave them another smile. "You're right, how rude of me! My name is Cilan, nice to meet you Ash and Pikachu." she said happily.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Cilan," Ash smiled.

"Pika…Pi-Pikachu" **(Nice to meet you)** Pikachu said.

"So, I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, and you?" Ash asked her, not noticing that they were walking along side each other in a random direction toward the Pokemon Center.

"Really, the Kanto region? Wow, I'm from the Unova and I'm also a Pokemon Connoisseur." Cilan said as she sat down in one of the seats, Ash sitting next to her while Pikachu sat down in between them, staring at Cilan in confusion.

"Pokemon Connosi-what?" Ash asked, not able to say the word.

"Connoisseur, and don't worry it's not a carrier known outside the Unova region yet so, your find. It means I use all my skills and knowledge to determine the bond between Pokemon and their trainer, then give them advice to better strengthen that bond." Cilan explained.

"That sounds so cool, I bet me and Pikachu are prefect for each other." Ash said happily.

"Pika!" **(Yes)** Pikachu said happily also.

"Oh. I can tell you guys have a really strong bond, it's so refreshing, like a fresh morning breath." Cilan said dreamily.

Ash looked confused but decided that it was good what she just said about his comparability with Pikachu.

"Is that good?" Ash asked weary.

Cilan blinked and smiled softly blushing and gives a nervous giggle.

"Oh, yes it is sorry I get excited when I get someone new to evaluate." She explained blushing some more.

Ash smiled brightly, liking how the blush spread through her cheeks, it made her look even more cute to him.

"In that case thank you." Ash said sincerely.

Clian smiled at him before looking out the window. "Wow, the ocean is so beautiful." She breathed softly.

"Yeah, it is." Ash agreed looking at her before looking out at the ocean, Pikachu looked at his trainer and gave a knowing look.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed with them.


End file.
